The present disclosure relates to a test tube carrier for transporting test tubes in a laboratory automation system as well as to a laboratory distribution system having a number of test tube carriers and a laboratory automation system comprising a laboratory distribution system.
A laboratory automation system typically comprises a number of pre-analytical, analytical and/or post-analytical stations, in which samples, for example blood, saliva, swab and other specimens taken from the human body, are processed. It is generally known to provide test tubes containing the samples. The test tubes are also referred to as sample tubes.
Several test tubes can be placed in racks for a handling. In an alternative distribution system, test tubes are place in an upright or vertical position in so called test tube carriers or pucks having a retaining area for retaining test tubes.
Generally, in laboratory automation systems, different kinds of test tubes, in particular test tubes of different diameter are handled. It is further known to control the transport of the test tubes and/or a treatment of the sample contained in the test tube by a bar code provided on an outside surface of the test tube. For this purpose, the bar code should be readable during the transport and/or at all handling stations without needing to remove the test tube from the carrier.
Therefore, there is a need for a test tube carrier allowing for a secure support of different types of test tubes without hindering the readability of the bar code, or any other type of identification code, provided on an outside of the tube.